Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom, and Sharkbate is the assistant webmaster. If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG or png format for screenshots. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin! Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the above image! default Club Penguin desc none To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Club Penguin Events *A new Better Igloos Catalog is released! *The Medieval Party 2009 is launched!!! *There's a new play at the Stage that fits well with the Medieval Party. *Rockhopper will return this month! See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Announcements Extremely Important Announcements CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK!! Walrus is attacking the wiki! CODE RED! CODE RED!! IF YOU SEE ANY NEW USERS VANDALIZING, SWEARING, ETC...CONTACT AN ADMINISTRATOR! IT IS A VERY HIGH CHANCE THAT IT IS A BEN 100022 SOCKPUPPET! FOR A LIST OF ADMINISTRATORS TO CONTACT, CLICK HERE! Normal Announcements *I am getting really mad. So many people on this wiki use Penguin Storm. They pretend to have something they don't. Example, the beta hat. I am sick of beta imitators. It shows that you're desperate or a wannabe!! Also, some people have made shops including famous penguin messages. You think they have the famous penguin passwords? They don't. They change their penguin appearance with Penguin Storm. Please! Stop with the cheating and hacking! It is really bad and you should know that by now! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 01:39, 16 May 2009 (UTC) *I know it is fun to edit your user page, but this is a Wiki! Wikis are where you're supposed to make the articles great. Not your user page. Please remember to edit Mainspace. --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 19:07, 15 May 2009 (UTC) *Please come to The Famous Penguin Thingys Shop and buy Famous Penguins! -- *Help the relieve World Hunger by playing Free Rice Journey a recurring contest for every month! --<--Barn Owls Rule 21:45, 14 May 2009 (UTC)> *Come to Crazy Chopper's party! If you wish to come, signup at my user page. More details at my user page-- *If anyone sees Sanity Penguin, report him to administrators immediately! *I have noticed many users without Admin-powers want to post annoucements. Request here for one to be posted! --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 00:46, 14 May 2009 (UTC) *Visit here! *Can you handle Ced1214's Contests!?!? *Ratonbat is sorry to everyone who he was mean to. *SUPPORT SHARKBATE IN THIS EVENT! THANKS AND HAVE A NICE DAY *Come to Merbat's birthday party! *CatZip888 has returned! *Visit Sharky's HQ and play some missions! *Barkjon has been the first user to get 6,000 edits! *Hey, guys (and girls)! I noticed when I was poking around, I found something on my page... a quit template?! Guys, I could never leave this Wiki! --☺ƒгәӘ╚σн☺ 23:48, 26 April 2009 (UTC) * Will everyone please go to the Club Penguin Wiki:Wiki Improvement page and try to think of ideas to improve this wiki. Also put what you think of other peoples ideas. ~~Bluehero~~ * With the approval of Barkjon and two other admins, I have added new rules for promoting users to help prevent any more crisises. So all Bureaucrats please check the page and follow these rules when promoting users. ~~Bluehero~~ * Go to Club Penguin Wiki:VandalWatch to help look out for vandals! Promotional Announcements *Sharkbate is now an assistant webmaster! *Alxeedo111 is now an administrator! *Ratonbat is now a rollback! *OOJH123 is now a rollback! *DigiSkymin is now a rollback! *Pingali Moi is now an administrator! *Ced1214 is now an administrator *Hat Pop is now an administrator! Poll Which Party is your favorite? Fall Fair Medieval Party Music Jam Summer Party Water Party Halloween Party Christmas Party Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! April's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is Dancing Penguin! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Article of the Month If you want to vote, click here! April's Winner The winner of April is... (drumroll) Gary the Gadget Guy! Picture Of The Month The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! Archives / Igloo of the Day We will upload a new igloo of the day every day! *'Todays winner is: Ced1214' Congratulations! Archives / Find igloos Current Pin The current pin is at the Boiler Room. It is in the form of a King's Crown. Next pin will be hidden on May 22 - June 5, 2009. Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, ''The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. belt.]] *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Available to Non-members *The pin is hidden every two weeks. It is always available to non-members. Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures * Cheats and Glitches * Funny and Silly Ideas See Also *Disney's Wiki *Club Penguin Fanon Wiki *Wikia Spotlight Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help